


Home

by SmokingThemOutBasements



Series: Random fics [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5354654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmokingThemOutBasements/pseuds/SmokingThemOutBasements
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm home baby" he said as he felt Patrick start crying. "I'm home forever"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Patrick was sitting on the couch just watching Doctor Who and having a cup of coffee when he got a phone call. It was 10 pm so he knew it was Pete. 

"Hello" he said picking up the phone.

"Hey baby. What you up to?" Pete asked.

"Just watching Doctor Who and having some coffee" Patrick said as he put the cup down on the table. 

"Let me guess English toffee" Pete said.

"Yeah. How you know?" Patrick asked.

"We've been married for 3 years. Of course I would know what coffee you drink"

You only been home for a year and then you left. Patrick wanted to say so badly. 

"You alright?" Pete asked since Patrick was quiet for so long. 

"Yeah. Just miss you" Patrick truly did. He never thought that they would need Pete to be deployed after a year of drill. 

"Well that brings me to my news." 

Shit. They want to keep him longer. Patrick thought. 

"What?" 

"I'm gonna be visiting in two days" Pete said smiling.

"Oh my god! Really? Is this you joking with me?" Patrick asked excited. 

"Yes really. Talked sarg into letting me come home for a bit" Patrick tried not to let the 'bit' hurt him, but it did. 

"I can't wait to see you. It's felt like forever" Patrick said.

"Me too. God I want the two days to go by. I just want to hold you and kiss you" 

"Come on lover boy! We have shit to do!" Gabe yelled at Pete. 

"Alright be there in a few!" Pete yelled back. "Hey baby, I have to go. I'll see you soon" 

"Alright bye Petey" Pete smiled at the old nickname. They said those back then when they were dating. 

"Bye Pattycakes" he said before hanging up.

**Author's Note:**

> So just decided to write a random fic based on OTP Prompts on Tumblr. So might be writing a few more base on their posts. Also check out my other Peterick fics if you haven't.


End file.
